


Corporate Slave

by LePetiteMousseCake



Series: I've Been Away For A Long Time So I Wrote Smut [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Reader, Eventual Smut, Femdom, Fluff, Modern Era, Multi, Submissive Male, maybe not that's just bad work ethic, rawr office sex maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetiteMousseCake/pseuds/LePetiteMousseCake
Summary: Bored.You were bored.And when you're bored, you tend to do crazy sh*t.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: I've Been Away For A Long Time So I Wrote Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796836
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Character Info

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo there are no chapters yet just a character info sheet at the moment but I will be posting chapter 1 in the near future. For now, this will give you an idea as to what the premise is, and, based on the tags, there will be berry smutty femdom moments in the upcoming chapters. Hopefully, this will help garner some interest even if it's pretty vague.
> 
> Also, behold the characters in their casual wear!

_**The Main Cast** _

* * *

  * **Theodoric Stark, manager of the Marketing Department**



-A half-German, 6"8' tall man with black, slicked-back locks, steel-grey eyes, and fair skin.

-The resident pain in the ass who is akin to a military drill sergeant.

-A part of _**the holy trinity**_.

- _"What am I doing? Work, of course. Shouldn't you be doing yours?"_

  * **Qian Wei, assistant manager of the Sales Department**



-A 5"7' tall Chinese man with long, black locks elegantly styled in a low ponytail, light brown eyes, and porcelain white skin.

-The flirty ass who has slept with almost everyone on your floor except for Stark, Mercia, and, of course, you.

-A part of _**the holy trinity**_.

- _"Oh my, you look absolutely ravishing, (name). Mind if I have a taste?"_

  * **Darius Mercia, manager of the Sales Department**



-A 6"1' tall American man with wavy dyed hair and an undercut, light blue eyes, and tawny skin.

-The resident womanizer who constantly hides the fact that he's a virgin.

-A part of _**the holy trinity**_.

- _"Oh, you mean this? It's nothing. No need to look so jealous~"_

  * **(name) (last name), Marketing** **Department**



-Overworked, underpaid(in a sense), and a corporate slave.

-Wants to yeet herself out of a window whenever a member (or two) of the unofficial _**holy trinity**_ bothers her.

-She used to work as a gentle type of dominatrix and made it into her hobby until she graduated from college. 

- _"I swear one of these days I'm going to get arrested for triple homicide."_

_**The Supporting Cast** _

* * *

  * **Lucy Blake, assistant manager of the Marketing Department**



-A 5"2' tall American woman with brown wavy locks, light brown eyes, and fair skin.

-Your best friend who is more eccentric than a pineapple.

-Constantly dreams about sleeping with Qian once more.

- _"Oh, how I wish he'd hold me in his arms and-- don't you dare give me that look, (name)."_

  * **Priscilla Newman, Sales Department**



-A 5"4' tall American woman with red flowing locks, blue eyes, and pale skin.

-The resident gossiper who constantly tries to one-up Qian in terms of looks.

-Continuously denies the fact that she and Mercia are cousins.

- _"Ugh, seriously. Just looking at him makes me wanna throw up. And you as well."_

  * **Catalina Teran, Sales Department**



-A half-Spanish, 5"3' tall woman with black curly hair, brown eyes, dark skin, and a beauty mark.

-Swears a lot and can curse your mom in different variations using Spanish (yikes!).

-Has a soft spot for children and likes to bring her own homemade lunch to the office.

- _"Ay, you are a hijo de puta! You hear me, you Cucaracha?!"_

  * **Zareb Mahfouz, Marketing Department**



-A 5"5' tall half-Arabian with black hair swept to the side, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and a prominent beauty mark.

-The best gal pal of Newman but is miraculously more kind and gentle than the said woman.

-Absolutely loathes Qian for stealing his heart _and_ virginity.

- _"I'm not THAT baby-faced!"_

_**Additional Cast (coming** **soon!)**_


	2. When boredom strikes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: poor attempt at humor

Bored.

You were bored.

And when you're bored, you tend to do cra--

"Miss (last name)!"

You jolt up from your office chair, which rolls away from your rigid form, head swiveling frantically to face the scowling expression present on your steel-eyed boss' visage. Pinched in between his thumb and index finger, you see a large stack of documents that you recognize immediately as the very detailed monthly report you have submitted last night after pulling an all-nighter. You subtly wipe your palms on your plain, black pencil skirt and swallow a large lump on your throat.

“S-sir…?” You mentally cringe at your hesitance to speak because what the absolute fuck; who wouldn’t? Theodoric Stark is a half-German man with an imposing height of 6”8’ and basically towers over everyone in the building. Not to mention, he was raised by his two moms who are both in the military which makes him even more a pain in the ass since he treats the marketing department as “a bunch of newbies who are wet behind the ears”. When you signed up to work with a furniture company, you didn’t expect to get a drill sergeant for a boss who had expectations higher than heaven itself.

“Redo everything in this document; I can’t submit a half-assed and poorly written report to the higher-ups.”

He plops the damned heap of processed leaves splattered with ink on your desk, a huge _thud_ echoing within your ears, signaling your impending doom of revising a shit ton of data to match his preference for written reports. And unfortunately, Stark’s preference for written reports is in the form of a 100-page essay submitted in real life, not online and given through the company’s website, oh no, but _in **real** life_. Theodoric Stark claims that it is the safest way to ensure that there would be no information leak within the marketing department and that you should all be thankful that he’s being more cautious than his peers.

The only thing your department is thankful for is that he allows the use of a printer in doing so.

But still, he’s the resident pain in the ass and, as a bonus, a part of **_the holy trinity_**.

_Oh, fuck._ You groan inwardly, resisting the urge to roll your eyes to the back of your head and slump forward on your cubicle. Theodoric Stark lifts a hand to brush away a few strands of his black locks that managed to loosen itself from the rest of his stiff-looking, slicked-back hair as he turns around to march toward his office. “Have it on my desk by five.”

The door slams shut and Qian fucking Wei (last name, fucking, first name) gives you a smug grin from across the room. “Oh, (last name). What luck you have today, hm?” he says mockingly, his soft Chinese accent prominent in every word he uttered and you can hear the other women in the room sigh in adoration. “Yeah, and it’s about to get worse,” you respond with a not-so-subtle glare sent to his direction and make a move to sit down on your chair to start re-working on your report; however, it proved to be a miscalculation on your part as your ass hits the tiled floor with a loud _thump_.

Qian bursts out laughing but no matter how abrupt the action was, he still managed to make it sound elegant which only served as fuel to your ever-growing annoyance and frustration.

“I believe you are right.” He snickers.

You purse your lips and mentally start counting from one to ten while picking yourself from the floor, patting the dust away from your sore rump, and trying your damnedest not to think about strangling a certain Chinese man. Qian fucking Wei was among the one hundred foreign employees sent to work in the main branch stationed in America, and on the day of his welcoming party, you thought to yourself that maybe he’ll be a nice co-worker, or decent in the very least, judging by the friendly smiles he gave to others.

Sometimes, you hate yourself for giving people the benefit of doubt.

It turned out that the _friendly_ smiles he gave were more or less invitations to the photocopier room. Surely, you can guess what happened next.

You heave a breath of relief when you successfully albeit ungracefully collapse on your chair without slamming your ass on the ground. Familiar brown locks peek out from across your cubicle along with wide, light brown orbs unabashedly staring at your face. The owner of said features whispers to you, “Are you okay?”

Lucy Blake, your best friend who is more eccentric than a pineapple and dreams about banging, or _making love_ as she calls it, Qian once more while constantly humming the song Reunited by Herb and Peaches underneath her breath, sends you a reassuring smile. A memory resurfaces in your mind, specifically about the time you asked her if she was okay with just sex if ever the infamous Chinese man wanted to do it with her again. You remembered the way she sadly lowered her gaze to her shuffling feet.

“I’m not that hopeful that he’ll like me back, but I’ll take what I can get.”

The sight of fingers snapping in front of your face brings you back to reality. Zareb Mahfouz’s digits disappear from your line of vision once your attention is focused on the baby-faced male, a pout rapidly forming on his own visage. “Don’t worry, (name). I know how you feel,” he glowers at Qian who in return gives him a flirtatious albeit shit-eating grin before continuing his conversation with Miss Catalina. Zareb merely harrumphs and mumbles to himself, though you can’t help but listen in since he’s standing right beside you.

“…damn him for stealing my virginity.”

You clear your throat in an attempt to hide a snicker as Lucy stands up and joins the two of you, carrying a folder which she raises to hide her face. “I thought you wanted to do it with him?”

Zareb’s face becomes a darker shade and he lightly swats Lucy’s folder away, “T-that’s none of your business!” he stammers repeatedly, “at least I’m not _that_ desperate to have sex with him unlike _you_!”

Lucy places a hand to her chest while sporting an offended expression, “Hey, take that back!”

You shake your head, sighing once more, this time in exasperation as your two co-workers continue their bickering. You shuffle the papers on your desk with both of your hands before your peaceful expression morphs into a grimace when Miss Priscilla Newman makes her annoyance known to the three of you.

“Oh, what’s this?” she sneers, her blue eyes shooting daggers through her signature cold glare, “Having fun, are we? Well, if that’s the case why don’t I just give you more things to do since you clearly have time to waste, no?”

Fortunately for you, she isn’t a member of the unofficial **_holy trinity_**.

Unfortunately for you, she’s still a pain in the ass.

Zareb and Lucy groan in unison, you, however, make your dream of rolling your eyes into the back of your skull while slumping forward on your cubicle into a reality.

“(n-name)!”

“Oh, great! Now I have _this_ to take care of.”

“…woah, is she dead?”

“ _Zareb!_ ”

_SMACK!_

“what the-?! Are you planning to knock me out, too?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dis quite short cause I want to cut the intro in two parts cause the second one will have more interactions with the holy trinity and introduce Mercia in a more... salacious way lolololol
> 
> the layout of the office is similar to the one from the k-drama called Vibrant Office and the concept of femdom in the workplace is inspired by the manga and Netflix series called This Guy is the Biggest Mistake in my Life. And I love both of these shows even if they are both comedic in nature. it's also the reason why am telling y'all to not take this seriously lmao

**Author's Note:**

> rawr  
> character pics were all created in picrew.  
> also, I don't know how corporations work so don't take this too seriously, alright? It's just for fun and it's something I want to try and write for a while now.


End file.
